Always
by Maho-chan
Summary: As usual, Tsukushi puts everything and anything before getting some rest. When will she finally make time to take care of herself?


_Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: Many thanks to Joanna for beta reading. Hope you enjoy this short oneshot! :D

* * *

**Always****  
A Hana Yori Dango Short Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan **

* * *

Tsukushi stifled a cough with the back of her hand. A group of high school boys from a rival high school sauntered past and Tsukushi hid behind them as she blew her nose.

The cold air ruffled wisps of her hair as she sniffled and tugged her coat closed.

Then the dango shop came into view and Tsukushi hurried towards it.

"I have to do my best today. There's no time for a break." She thought determinedly as she entered the shop. Marshalling her flagging energy, she greeted Yuki and Okasan cheerfully.

Right before she coughed all over a batch of freshly made dango.

* * *

"Really, I'm fine!" Tsukushi insisted as Yuki and Okasan pushed her out the door.

"No you aren't. Go home and rest!"

"Take it easy! The taxi is covered by the shop as a reward for all your good work!," they admonished her.

She turned to argue but they had already closed the door and moved on to helping customers.

Tsukushi frowned and then headed to the subway.

_Since they had insisted, she would leave. _

_But she wouldn't want to ride a taxi or go home yet! _

There was no reason to waste money. Plus she still needed to go to her next job. As she sneezed repeatedly, a group of housewives shied away from her, giving her dirty looks.

_If I hurry, I could be done with that job early._

Starting to think optimistically about a few hours off, Tsukushi sniffled. She focused her attention on trying to get down the stairs. Why was everything so blurry all of a sudden?

_Maybe I need more sleep. I'll go to bed early tonight._

Her phone rang, the jangling tones almost lost in the crush of people exiting and entering the subway tunnel.

"Baka," the caller ID read.

Tsukushi didn't answer.

_I'll call him after I finish up with my next job. Maybe we can go out for some tea later since I have some time off. _

_But first, I need to get this work done!_

Tsukushi smiled determinedly to herself as she leaned against one of the pillars in the subway station. Almost dozing off, she jumped as the subway train appeared, the doors opening before her.

She got on as she forced her eyes open and swallowed back a cough.

* * *

Her bag felt heavy even though she hadn't brought that much with her today. As Tsukushi trudged along the quiet neighborhood street, the bag almost dragged on the ground. Finally reaching her destination, she didn't notice as the lady who employed her looked at her with concern.

"Tsukushi-san, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine!" Tsukushi insisted as she shed her coat and donned an apron. If she got her housekeeping job done today, she could have more time off later to study and to visit with a certain moron. And she'd have more money, which was always good.

Cheered by this, she made haste with her cleaning routine. Her face felt hot but of course, the exertion for her work was the likely cause. Singing to herself, she raced around the room, her broom in hand, and cleaning cloths at the ready.

Her phone jingled, indicating that she had received a text message.

Tsukushi kept scrubbing the floor.

_Crazy guy, I'll have lots of time to talk with you this afternoon. Just wait for me. I'm almost done here._

She thought as she rubbed her watery eyes and then sneezed.

Standing up quickly, she swayed as the room spun then righted itself. She returned her cleaning items to the lady and bid her farewell. Staggering out the door and into the cold winter air, she coughed as she hurried to the bus stop.

_Just need to pick up that library book for my report and the afternoon is free and clear!_

Tsukushi fingered her phone strap as she boarded the bus.

* * *

The bus let her off a few blocks past Eitoku. Few people came to school on a Saturday and so by the time she got to the library, it was nearly empty. She entered quickly and veered off towards the staircase so she could search the stacks on the second floor.

Now where was that book? The titles had become so hard to read. Tsukushi squinted at the spines of the books as she coughed.

_Must be the dust, _she thought as she searched aisle after aisle until she grew too tired to continue.

Slumping down into a seat at a study table, Tsukushi leaned her head on her hands.

"I'll just rest a moment."

Determined to use the free time wisely, she checked her phone messages. Leaning her head on her arms, she closed her eyes as she heard Tsukasa's voice.

* * *

She was hot and cold all at once. And her throat really hurt now.

Tsukushi opened her eyes, her limbs aching as she raised her head.

_How long have I been sleeping here?_

The library was dark and outside the sun was setting.

Had the library already closed?

Tsukushi stood on shaking legs and clutched the table for support.

_Oh no, I'm sick._

She finally admitted to herself. Taking a few tentative steps, she braced herself against the book stacks as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Maybe I should call him, especially if I'm stuck in here._

The thought was comforting.

But as she went to dial, she found that her phone was out of batteries.

_Oh no._

Tsukushi carefully moved towards the stairs, gingerly stepping down them while gripping the hand railing. She approached the door, as she braced herself against the nearest wall. Her vision hazed over and she grew ever more dizzy as she neared the foyer that was dimly lit but the emergency lights. Too exhausted to continue, she sank down into a sitting position, then slid slowly to the side until she lay on the carpeted floor.

"Domyoji," she uttered hoarsely, before fainting away.

* * *

Someone was carrying her.

Tsukushi frowned.

"Open the door," a familiar man's voice said gruffly.

He carried her as if she weighed no more than a feather, as if she was a light as a cloud. And so carefully, like she was treasured and loved. She had been carried like this many times before.

Tsukushi moaned and moved slightly, wanting to acknowledge this.

As her head fell back, she heard cursing.

"Hey you, don't move," he chastised.

He gently adjusted his hold on her, guided her head to rest firmly on his shoulder. She dozed again, comforted by the familiar scent of him.

Soon cold air wafted across her face and she shivered, until a firm kiss fell upon her hot forehead. She whimpered in reply.

"Shh, we're almost there."

The sounds around her changed, became muffled and soft. She was inside, somewhere.

As the car started and she was rocked by its forward movement, the lecture started.

"Makino, what were you doing? I called you and texted you. Why didn't you answer?" he said, his speech urgent with worry.

Tsukushi cracked her eyes open to find Tsukasa's angry face close to hers.

"It's you," she breathed, a small smile on her face, despite her aching body and throbbing head.

"Who else would it be?" Tsukasa anxiously brushed damp strands of her hair from her face and cursed again. As she winced, he lowered his voice.

"What the hell were you trying to do today? Did you really go to work in this condition?" he admonished as he caressed her cheek with his palm.

"What?" Tsukushi moaned.

"And what am I supposed to think when a security guard tells me my girlfriend has collapsed at school on a Saturday after everything has closed?" He drew her close so that her head was on his shoulder again and her face was pressed against his neck.

"Scared the hell out of me," he admitted softly. He blushed as she snuggled closer to his warmth.

Tsukushi sighed and gripped his jacket weakly. She was so relieved.

And happy.

"Oh," she mumbled, her whole body relaxing.

"But you came when I called you," she whispered into his collar.

Tsukasa closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek against her hair.

"What am I, your dog?" he muttered.

When she didn't answer, he sighed resignedly.

"Ah just forget it," Tsukasa said quietly as he held her feverish body closer. "Idiot."

And as Tsukushi slept on, Tsukasa kissed her forehead as he inwardly vowed that no matter how stubborn and frustrating she often was that he'd always, _always_, be there when his foolish woman called for him.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (10/3/2010)


End file.
